For Reasons Unknown
by likyboy's
Summary: Un an tout pile que Sirius a tué ses amis - sauf moi. Un an que je me demande pourquoi: pourquoi Lily, pourquoi James,pourquoi Peter... et surtout, pourquoi pas moi ? Tenait-il un peu à moi ou m'avait-il déjà oublié ? SongFic RLSB


**Petit cadeau de noël... nostalgique, un peu dark- il faut bien trancher un peu dans les voeux accomplis et tralala happy^**

**C'est un OS/Song Fic que j'ai écrit y'a un bout de temps et terminer en quelques minutes l'autre jour sur le thème 'Reasons Unknown' des Killers. **

**Bonne lecture**** For Reasons Unknown **

* * *

Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Tout juste une année que ma vie, pour ne parler que de moi, avait été bouleversée par le tragique drame. Un an, jour pour jour, que notre nation avait été sauvée par la disparition des seules personnes que j'aimais. Par la trahison ultime de celui que j'aimais.

Partout, je vois les gens faire la fête et savourer ce jour comme une fête nationale, celle de la libération, de la fin de la guerre, de la disparition de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un peu partout on voit fleurir les balustrades, les portes d'entrée. Les sorciers sont gais, heureux, souriants et de bonne humeur. Les voisins s'invitent à boire un verre, le centre-ville est plein comme pour crier au Seigneur des Ténèbres : Regardez, vous ne nous en avez pas privé longtemps !

J'ai déposé un bouquet de Lys sur la tombe de mes meilleurs amis ce matin. James, Lily, Peter. Tous trois morts au court de cette magnifique journée qui met le cœur de tout le monde en liesse. Tous tués par la main, l'intention, les mots, la trahison, d'un seul homme, d'un même homme.

Le plus grand comédien de tous les temps ! Ah, les souvenirs sont tellement clairs pourtant. Ses promesses, ses convictions, la défense qu'il prenait des plus jeunes, des plus faibles… Ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur moi, son amour distillé au compte-goutte, presque arraché de force à sa bouche, mais toujours, au creux de mon oreille, ses paroles, ses serments.

_I pack my case  
I check my face_

Sur mon lit, ma valise est prête, bouclée, pour un énième voyage vers le grand nord. La Sibérie. Il y a là-bas une communauté de Loups-garous qui m'accueillent pour les pleines lunes lorsque je le souhaite. Lorsque je me sens trop seul. Lorsque je me sens trop énervé. Lorsque j'ai cette intuition que rester seul face à la lune me mènera à ma perte, que la folie prendra finalement la place qui lui revient dans mon corps et que le soleil ne se lèvera jamais plus pour moi …

Je me demande… si lui… il voit la lueur de l'aube… de sa cellule.

_I look a little bit older  
I look a little bit colder_

En passant dans la salle de bains, je remarque qu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un a remis le miroir à sa place. Je tuerai Alex pour ne pas comprendre que je ne veux pas me voir, que mon propre regard, mon propre reflet, me fait peur. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à mes yeux couleur miel jadis si tendres ? D'où vient-il ce sombre, ce noir, qui entache mes pupilles ? Mes traits si tendus, si crispés, si fatigués me rendent malade.

Jadis, il me disait que j'étais beau.

Je ne l'ai jamais réellement cru. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait maintenant que je sais que tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il prétendait ressentir, n'était là que pour servir sa mission, sa cause, son but. Tout, son amitié indéfectible avec les Maraudeurs, le lien unique de frère de cœur le liant à James, la tendre amitié envers Lily, cette fausse compassion pour Peter. Riait-il tout bas, le soir, lorsque je m'endormais tout contre son corps chaud ?

Quel était son dessein ? Si Peter ne l'avait rattrapé, serait-il venu m'achever à mon tour ? Ou n'en valais-je même pas la peine ? Etais-je donc si peu important pour lui alors qu'il était tout pour moi, mon monde, mon univers, ma vie. Liée à jamais au cœur d'un meurtrier dénué de sentiments. Capable de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux avant de le réduire en miettes mais n'ayant même pas assez de cœur pour m'envoyer les rejoindre moi aussi.

_With one deep breath  
And one big step_

Le journal est arrivé, je m'en suis saisi… je l'ai lâché et je me suis effondré. Sur la première page, sa photo me narguait, comme pour me rappeler que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai eu, ce que nous avons partagé. Je sais qu'à son arrestation, il n'a pas été jugé. A cette époque, ils arrêtaient tellement de Mangemorts qu'ils les envoyaient à Azkaban sans passer par la case 'tribunal'.

Mais cette semaine, sa sentence va tomber. Un congrès de sorcier a décidé de finaliser les peines, même si les criminels n'ont pas eu le droit de se défendre. Je me sens tellement en colère, en rage, contre moi-même. Pourquoi trouver cela injuste ? Bon sang ! Il a tué Peter et 12 autres moldus, il a précipité la mort de James et Lily, la « disparition » de Harry. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de trouver ce système injuste ? Il mérite amplement cet aller simple vers une vie entière derrière les barreaux, que la lumière soit faite ou non sur ses actes…

Et si le congrès décidait du baiser du Détraqueur ?

_I move a little bit closer  
I move a little bit closer_

Je lui ressemble désormais plus que jamais. Jouer la comédie, prétendre que tout va bien, continuer ma vie. Sourire, rire, travailler, être aimable, poli, attentionné. Aimer, être tendre, s'émouvoir. Tant de choses qui étaient fausses, inconnues pour lui, et qui à mon tour me deviennent étrangères. Comme trop loin, trop dur, si difficile de me souvenir du jour où je pensais chaque mot que je disais, chaque sourire que j'envoyais.

Avancer, s'en remettre, grandir, évoluer. Ne devrais-je pas être un habitué de ces quelques mots plus d'un an après que ma vie … Cette vie qui n'était au fond qu'une vaste plaisanterie, de ces tendres années de mon enfance que j'avais crue à jamais finies lorsque les crocs avaient transpercé ma peau. Ces espoirs, ces attentes du futur que James et Sirius avaient fait renaître en moi, malgré moi, contre tous mes efforts de continuer à creuser ma propre tombe à force de désespoir.

Je ne voulais pas vivre, je ne voulais pas connaître la joie d'être aimé, la joie de m'amuser. Je voulais juste être invisible, transparent, apprendre le plus de chose sur les quelques années de répits que m'offrait gracieusement Dumbledore. Mais m'ont-ils écouté ? A chaque obstacle ils trouvaient une solution, à chaque refus, ils trouvaient une argumentation.

_For reasons unknown_

Je devrais chérir ces quelques années plutôt que de les regretter. Le temps des Maraudeurs est passé, il s'est achevé. Mais a-t-il jamais existé ? Sirius avait-il prévu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début, alors qu'il n'était que ce gosse insupportable et barbant ? Ou a-t-il changé en cours de route ? Quand a-t-il changé ? Après avoir essayé de tuer Rogue ? Il a peut-être commencé à mentir le jour où il nous a dit regretter, peut-être l'odeur du sang a réveillé en lui ses instincts de Black qu'il nous avait assuré si bien enfouis…. Quelle belle occasion ratée d'envoyer le Loup-Garou en cage.

Ou peut-être fut-ce à la sortie de Poudlard. Lorsque le monde, la guerre, toutes ces injustices, ces libertés perdues, nous ont rattrapés de plein fouet. Il a pu se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé toutes ses années, que son camps était le mauvais, que sa survie, son salut, ne viendrait que s'il se détournait de ceux qu'il prétendait aimer.

Ou à la mort de son frère ? Sirius ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde mais il tenait tant à Regulus, s'en voulait – ou du moins, semblait tellement s'en vouloir – qu'il ait évolué sur une telle voie, qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort. Lorsque nous avons appris qu'il s'était retourné contre Vous-Savez-Qui avant d'être tué par celui-ci en personne, Sirius a pété un câble, tout le monde l'a vu. Ni James, ni moi, ni Peter n'osions plus le laisser seul de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise comme aller chercher Voldemort pour le battre 'à mains nues'. Pour venger son frère, il semblait prêt à tout… Et si ce n'était pas la vraie raison du comportement hérétique qu'il avait eu ? Si la mort de Regulus lui avait fait prendre conscience que personne ne pouvait se dresser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'il avait voulu racheter l'erreur de son frère en devenant le sous-fifre de son ennemi, pour glorifier à nouveau leur nom ?

La mort de sa mère aurait pu causer cette décision, toujours plus longtemps après notre rencontre. Il n'a même pas semblé se soucier de sa disparition mais… Une perte comme celle d'une mère n'est jamais anodine. Peut-être a-t-il voulu se racheter à ses yeux, la rendre enfin fière de lui, honorer sa mémoire.

Sirius était si instable mentalement. La moindre chose aurait pu faire basculer son univers de cristal. Une trahison, une mort, un plan prévu à sa place par ses parents depuis des années. N'importe quel élément traumatisant de sa vie pouvait l'avoir mené à tuer ceux qu'il prétendait aimer depuis plus d'une décennie.

_I caught my stride  
I flew it by_

Un cœur de pierre. Une âme glacée. Une coque infissurable. Combien de fois ai-je entendu autour de moi des gens se plaindre de la froideur de Sirius, de son incapacité à aimer, à s'attacher ? Combien de fois moi et James n'avons-nous pas échangé de coups d'œil de connivence face à leurs plaintes que seuls, nous, savions infondées ? Car nous, seuls, pensions tout savoir de Sirius Black. Ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, ses joies, ses peines, sa face cachée, l'image tronquée d'un être froid et distant, dénué de sentiments, qu'il projetait autour de lui. Oh oui, nous pensions avoir réussi l'impensable, briser la coque, percer la glace. James et moi, les deux seules personnes de cette Terre qui comptaient pour Sirius plus que lui-même, puis Peter et Lily, importants à ses yeux mais pas vital comme nous l'étions.

Oh que nous aurions dû écouter ces autres. Un Black n'aime pas, ne s'attache pas, jamais. C'est ce que Sirius a répondu la première fois que James lui a dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en pensant chaque mot, 'je t'aime mon pote'.

A-t-il jamais été capable de m'aimer, moi, son amant ? Il me disait 'je t'aime' du bout des lèvres comme on murmure un mensonge, sans oser me regarder, plaidant une soudaine timidité à ces quelques mots que je devais lui arracher de force.

_I know if destiny's kind  
I've got the rest on my mind_

Et que me reste-t-il aujourd'hui ? Pas même de regrets pour pleurer. Qui était-il celui qui disait qu'il valait mieux avoir aimer une fois et perdu que jamais aimé ? Qu'en aurait-il pensé ce grand philosophe si cet amour était si tortueux, si malsain, qu'il faisait ressortir le pire de moi ?

Et l'image tronquée que j'en garde… Au nom de quel saint pourrais-je chérir le moindre souvenir reliant mon cœur à jamais à celui d'un meurtrier. Comment croiser mon regard dans cette glace me narguant en sentant couler dans mes veines cet amour pour celui qui porte tant de sang sur ses mains.

Si au moins, je pouvais savoir. Si Sirius se présentait là, maintenant, à ma porte, serais-je capable de lui tourner le dos ? Après tout le mal qu'il a causé, après toutes les morts, tous les crimes, suis-je encore capable de l'aimer ? Un meurtrier, un assassin, un traître. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement me mettre en colère, le détester au lieu de ressentir cet atroce espoir que quelque part, il y a une erreur, une explication, une raison.

Il doit y avoir une raison. Sans raison… cela signifierait que j'ai été capable d'aimer un homme cruel et sadique. Et bien pire que cela, cela signifierait que je suis capable d'aimer le mal à son état pur.

_But my heart, it don't beat  
It don't beat the way it used to_

Depuis son arrestation, plus rien n'était pareil. Je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit, en sueur, et l'affreuse vérité me revenait en pleine face. Sirius, l'homme pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie sans une once d'hésitation, était le traître. Combien de disputes n'avions nous pas eu lorsque les premiers doutes avaient leurs apparitions ? Combien de fois ne m'avait-il pas brisé le cœur, m'accusant moi de vendre nos amis, alors qu'il était l'agent double.

Je me souviens de notre dernière conversation. Cette horrible dispute où il me jetait au visage que rien ne prouvait que j'étais _capable_ d'aimer sincèrement, que toutes les preuves me désignaient comme coupable de trahison. Cet homme que j'aimais tant, que j'accusais de duperie juste pour me défendre, parce que je ne comprenais pas comment il me soupçonnait… Pourquoi avoir été si cruel ? Pourquoi d'abord m'avoir détruit, avoir détruit ma foi en l'amour, en nous ?

Les pièces du puzzle ne s'assemblent pas, elles n'ont pas de sens… Je sais que ce n'est qu'un artefact de mon esprit qui se sait au bord de la folie. Accepter une fois pour toute la culpabilité entière et totale de Sirius, ce serait comme renoncer à ma vie, à mon âme.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me fasse l'aimer ? Ignorait-il dont à quel point l'amour d'un loup-garou peut-être puissant ? A quel point rien ne peut le ruiner ? Cet amour qui brûle en moi me poussant à souhaité être mort de sa main – parce que ça prouverait que je n'étais pas qu'une marionette inutile et insignifiante pour lui. Cet amour qui me pousserait sans nul doute à le protéger et le choyer s'il sonnait à ma porte aujourd'hui, cet instinct qui me pousserait à l'aimer malgré les atrocités commises de sa main.

Et je me considérais encore comme un être humain doté d'une conscience ? A qui mentais-je ? Mon cœur avait sans doute cessé de battre le jour où j'avais rencontré Sirius pour que j'en devienne presque insensible aux quinze personnes qu'il avait tué… et toutes les autres avant ça.

_And my eyes,  
They don't see you no more_

Cette photo, sur le journal, montre l'image d'un fou riant à gorge déployé. Il ne semble pas heureux que son diabolique plan ait fonctionné, pas en rage qu'Harry ait détruit le seigneur des Ténèbres, juste fou. Et cette image déformée de lui lentement s'insinue entre mes souvenirs et remplace l'image d'un adolescent souriant et heureux, équilibré et amoureux.

Chaque moment partagé devient un mensonge élaboré, chaque caresse prodiguée n'était que le prix de l'infiltration en clan ennemi. Chaque regard, chaque conversation, chaque instant de connivence… Lentement, tout le bon s'efface pour ne plus laisser que les incohérences, les indices que j'aurais dû être capable de récolter, les fourberies.

Plus le temps passe et plus les raisons de l'aimer deviennent obscures et les questions ne font qu'augmenter en moi. Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je l'aimais, comme je l'aimais mais la douleur présente dans ma poitrine à chaque seconde de mon existence me rappelle sans cesse que mon âme et la sienne sont liées pour toujours et à jamais. Et même si j'en viens à oublier le gris de ses yeux, le noir de ses cheveux, l'humour dans sa voix et le sourire sur son visage, jamais mon amour pour lui ne cessera de brûler…

Le temps passe, tout s'efface en moi et je sens la folie s'approcher. Comment s'en prévenir lorsque la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me dicte que Sirius n'est rien d'autre qu'un être vil et cruel démuni de toute humanité pendant que tout mon être me crie que j'aimerai toujours ce monstre ? Cette déchirure ne peut être comblée, alors, en attendant, je raccroche pauvrement à la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il me reste avant qu'elle ne soit dévorée de l'intérieur.

_And my lips, they don't kiss  
They don't kiss the way they used to_

Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de rester humain que de rester avec les humains. Alex est ma colocataire et la jeune fille dans les bras de qui je m'endors chaque soir. Un peu de tendresse pour elle et moi, pour momentanément oublier la peine. Et lorsque cela ne suffira plus, il ne me restera qu'à tirer un trait sur tout ce que j'ai été par le passé…

Le jeune, bon et généreux Remus Lupin touche à sa fin… Doucement, son cœur cesse de battre pour quelqu'un en valant la peine, ses yeux cesse de chercher quelqu'un le comprenant, ses lèvres se contentent d'un peu de compagnie.

Qu'a donc fait Sirius Black de moi ? Un être en souffrance, se traînant dans la vie, assumant son amour coupable comme sa propre sentence pour avoir donné de l'amour à un être si noir et corrompu.

Il m'a transformé en une personne capable d'être jalouse d'un mort, une personne se languissant de s'éteindre pour trouver un peu de paix, une personne espérant plus que tout que l'amour ne continuait pas dans l'après-mort…

Voilà où il en était un an après la mort de James et Lily. Le manque de Sirius se faisant plus insupportable chaque jour et il ne pouvait rien faire que se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de le tuer lui aussi ?

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more  
For reasons unknown_


End file.
